runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Patch Notes (28 January 2013)
Graphical: *The click area on the shortcut in the Scorpion Mine near Al Kharid has been reduced to prevent players using the shortcut instead of mining ore. *Players can no longer walk on water in the desert. *The statues that King Awowogei awards the Desert Monkey Colony for bringing him chimp ices now all appear correctly. *A graphical glitch in the Grim Tales quest has now been fixed. *Ali the Hag's arms no longer dislocate from her body. *Emir Ali Mirza no longer clips into the platform that he's standing on. *Forgotten rangers now hold and fire their bows correctly. *The Ornate dragon full helm model has been adjusted. *Miss Schism no longer stretches wildly when animating. *Nardah's bankers no longer have missing polys around their necks. *Added some force camera to the east of the Agility Pyramid to prevent the camera clipping through the cliff face. *Players can no longer walk into a tree near West Ardougne. *Made some minor tweaks to the chocatrice cape emote to prevent the player's head from poking out of the top. *Angry bears have had their attack and defend animations restored. *A a labelling issue with the Sailor's head in Port Sarim has been fixed. *It is no longer possible to walk through the statue of a giant head in the desert. *Some labelling issues with Osman which were causing him to stretch and bend wildly have been fixed. *The baby and adolescent Skypouncer's eyes will now change colour to match the body. *Ozan's hairstyle no longer causes the neck of female characters to stretch. *Players feet no longer clip into the stairs found in Player Owned Ports. Quests, Challenges & Achievements: *The Quiet Before the Storm quest journal has been updated to be a little more helpful. *A minor grammatical error in the Defender of Varrock quest journal has been corrected. *Ga'al Xox will now appear in the correct position in a cutscene when first entering the Elder Kiln tunnel during The Elder Kiln quest. *Multiple gems can no longer be repeatedly collected from the Kalphite Nursery during Diamond in the Rough. *During Rune Memories, when pinned at the top of the Wizard's Tower, Ariane will struggle a little less frequently. Skills & Minigames: *A new "pocket" rule set has been added to Duel Arena. *Flowers can now be used as fun weapons in the Duel Arena again. *Simon should now correctly accept noted items for Pyramid Plunder. *The tribesman that attacks you during Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup now has the correct amount of life points. *The Dominion Tower Decaying Avatar will now spawn roots to heal with at the correct times. *Players no longer get stuck beneath 'The Inadequacy' when it re-spawns on top of them in Dominion Tower. *We've adjusted some text in clue scrolls from "longbows" to "shieldbows". Other: *An issue with Kalphite King instancing and group sizes has been fixed. *Some changes to the Kalphite Kings behaviour have been made to prevent him being unable to reach a target. *Some changes to the Kalphite Kings behaviour have been made to prevent manipulation of his attack cycle in order to avoid more powerful attacks. *Some citizens of Varrock were still celebrating Christmas. This has been stopped. *Clan Admin+ ranks can now only kick a maximum of two clan members per day to prevent rogue admins from kicking an entire clan. The owner may still kick as many as they like. *Added further Clan keywords to account for the higher maximum combat level of 200. *Anti-fire potions now work on negating some fire breath damage. *Fire magic now does more damage against Glacors. *The Steel titan melee special attack power has been increased. *The Character Creation screen sounds have been updated. *Scroll interfaces have had a graphical overhaul. *The requirements to equip Glacor boots have been amended. *Players should find it easier to speak to Nanuq near the God Wars beacon. *A warning has been added about potentially losing items on entry to the Player Owned Ports. *Casting Tune Bane Ore on a mounted head in your POH no longer requires the heads in your inventory, and the spell now additionally works on KBD heads. *The 'Open Store' button has been replaced with something more appropriate for items in the customisation interface that cannot be bought in the store. *The Maple shieldbow (focused) is no longer incorrectly listed as a members item on the skill guide. *Bakriminel bolts should now list the correct crossbow to use them in the Ranged Skill Advance Guide. *An issue where certain options were transferred to other items when using them inside a bank, such as a pouch "fill" option appearing on the wrong item after closing the bank interface, has been fixed. *Objects with dynamic switching options (such as a pouch's Fill / Empty options) will now work correctly on an actionbar. *An outdated reference to Longbows in the Fletching Skill Advance Guide has been fixed. *Players can no longer heal to max health whilst Dungeoneering by logging out and back in again. *Cornelius has received a lesson in customer service and now stands behind his bank booth facing the customer. *Hand cannons have had their ammo type corrected in the Grand Exchange. *Vannaka should now correctly give hints on how to take down Otherworldly beings. *Mummies, once set on fire, will give xp. *An unreachable copper ore node north of Al Kharid can now be mined. *A Level 40 Defence requirement to the Guthix, Saradomin and Zamorak Mitres, in line with the Armadyl, Bandos and Ancient Mitres, has been added. *You can no longer sell XP pendants and Keepsake Keys to the Dungeoneering Smuggler. *Solomon's Store customisations are no longer overridden when the Old Crone enchants the Ghostspeak amulet in Ghosts Ahoy. *Fixed an issue where exiting the Clan battlefield would teleport you to the exit portal. *Clan Avatar buff icons from recently dismissed avatars will no longer appear in the Choose Buff interface for the next summon. *Fixed an issue with inconsistent life point values on some versions of the Unholy cursebearer Dungeoneering boss. *The Law talisman staff can now be taken on to Entrana. *The Halloween 2012 quick chat options have been removed. *The description for Barbarian Teleport has been updated. *Killing Black demons whilst Dungeoneering will now count towards a Slayer assignment. *An issue where tooltips for inventory objects were displaying too far away from the object has been fixed. *A change to the Loyalty Shop which should allow players who've been unable to claim their Master Invigorate auras has been made. *Players will now continuously attack Chompy birds and will no longer be told that the bird they were attacking is not their target. *Combat with Har'Lakk the Riftsplitter now works as intended. *The Crescent Isle has been added to the Archipelago Map in Player Owned Ports. *The Crescent Island has been changed to the Crescent Isle for consistency in Player Owned Ports. *The Judge of Dice now appears in the correct interface with the correct island in Player Owned Ports. *A confirmation has been added when equipping tradable Player Owned Ports armour. *Players are no longer guaranteed a Player Owned Ports random event reward if they have the maximum amount of a certain type of reward. *Solomon Store overrides now work with bound Catalytic staffs. *The Auspicious katana stats have been updated. *The Enhanced ancient staves should now have the correct stats applied. *The stats of one kind of dark wizard whose life points were abnormally low has been adjusted. *The level of Iron dragons has been adjusted to make them weaker than Steel dragons again.